Question: Ben did 37 fewer squats than Kevin at night. Ben did 12 squats. How many squats did Kevin do?
Solution: Ben did 12 squats, and Kevin did 37 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $12 + 37$ squats. He did $12 + 37 = 49$ squats.